


i call my girl 'cause i got a problem

by elfiepike



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keumjo's hair is soft and fluttery even after all the treatments it gets as part of show business. Sojin runs her fingers through it and they snag a little; Sojin reassess: Keumjo's hair is soft, fluttery, and a bit damaged. But still nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i call my girl 'cause i got a problem

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to b. mouse for the prompt! (do people still use pre-slash as a tag??) (also on [tumblr](http://thenjw.tumblr.com/post/142108339726/9muses-i-call-my-girl-cause-i-got-a-problem))

Keumjo's hair is soft and fluttery even after all the treatments it gets as part of show business. Sojin runs her fingers through it and they snag a little; Sojin reassess: Keumjo's hair is soft, fluttery, and a bit damaged. But still nice.

"Ow," Keumjo says, after Sojin has tugged a few too many times on the same snag. "If you're gonna be mean--" Her face is so cute when she's complaining, her forehead wrinkling up and her bottom lip pooching out.

"Now you're pouting," Sojin jokes, "mission accomplished," but she gently releases Keumjo's hair and leans over to pick up the brush from the dresser. "Want me to brush it for real?"

Sojin's hair is definitely feeling the effects of being dyed, and bleached, and dyed again, and then having product put in it every day. It's fine, but she's been using a leave-in conditioner lately at night and she doesn't like to touch it the same way she likes to touch Keumjo's.

Their bedroom at their new dorm is tiny: just big enough for two twin beds with a narrow aisle between them. (The new dorm doesn't even have a real kitchen, which is ultimately fine since Sungah-unnie is a huge pushover about feeding people and often calls to make sure they've eaten enough.) When Sojin and Keumjo are cuddling on the same bed it makes the room feel cozy instead of just small, and Sojin grins at how promptly Keumjo turns to face properly away from Sojin, so Sojin can sit with Keumjo between her legs, easy access to that hair.

She starts from the bottom inch: she has nothing else to do tonight and frankly finds it relaxing. She intends to take her time. Plus, Keumjo is the type who, once she's in pajamas, is happy to stay in one place reading a magazine or her phone for literally hours. Sojin usually gets too antsy for that, needs to go to the gym or practice hall or even just to meet up with someone. Sometimes it's nice, though, to sit and do very little with her roomate.

Honestly, there are some other ways Sojin has been thinking about Keumjo being between her legs: Keumjo is really, really cute, and as they got to know each other better, working towards the same goals and worrying about the same things, Keumjo's cuteness became something that Sojin started to notice more and more: the way she clenches her fists when she's cold, how her chin in profile looks so soft and yummy, her grin when she's really relaxed around someone and opened up.

Sojin, kind of to her own chagrin, cherishes Keumjo. It's embarrassing to like someone so much.

She's holding off on doing anything in particular about it for now, though. She's sure that some of the unnies know--Hyuna in particular likes to slyly tell Sojin she'd better watch out for Sungah the lady killer whenever Sungah and Keumjo are taking pictures together for twitter, while Hyemi at least has sworn as her best friend to only make sweet, kind, fun of her--and she's also pretty sure that it wouldn't be a problem for the group, or even for Keumjo, who once got emotional at Sojin about a webtoon she was reading (something about Chinese high school girls in love? When Keumjo gets emotional she very endearingly starts to stutter so the plot was unclear but the main message--Keumjo has no problems with girls liking girls--was clear).

But for right now, it's kind of nice to just have this: Keumjo right there, trusting Sojin to be gentle. Sojin's fine waiting for the rest, waiting for the right moment. It'll happen. It's as inevitable as split ends, but nicer, Sojin hopes.

She brushes down another inch, and relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> title from little mix's "hair"


End file.
